Getting Hitched
by Di.M.H
Summary: Yugi and Jonouchi are having a couple of drinks after a Duel Monsters tournament in Vegas when they meet up with Mai. Yugi steps away to answer a call leaving Mai and Jonouchi there. while they chat they ended up getting drunk to the point that they end up something that changes their lives forever.


**Di.M.H: "This is just a short story I had in my head for a while which I thought would be very funny to write. Please R&R and remember to...LIVE ON!"**

_**Getting Hatched **_

#

"Man Yug," said Jonouchi, "once again you won the whole tournament."

"Sorry bud," said Yugi with a smile across his face.

Yugi and Jonouchi were sitting at the of their hotel building. They had just finished a Duel Monsters tournament in Vegas and as usual Yugi was victorious. Their expectances were paid for by the host of the tournament who was a business associate of Pegasus. Jonouchi downed his fourth beer. Yugi was still on his first one.

"You should slow down Jonouchi," he said, "you'll end up on the floor again."

"Its cool bud," said Jonouchi, "I'm good."

"You should listen to him," said a voice.

They turned to see Mai walking toward them. Yugi smiled at her as he waved. Jonouchi spun around to see her standing there.

"Hey there Mai," he said.

"Hey boys," said Mai, "nice work on the tournament Yugi."

"Thanks," said Yugi, "I was relieved when I managed to draw that last card."

"Well, I'm not surprised that you won though," said Mai joining them at the bar.

"So, what are you going to do now Mai," Jonouchi asked, "now that the tournament is over?"

"I don't know," said Mai, "there's a tournament going on in New York. I was thinking about heading there."

"That's cool maybe you'll run into Anzu; she's livin' there now," said Jonouchi.

"Oh really now," said Mai, "what's she doing there."

"She's a dancer," Yugi replied, "she called me a few days ago saying that she got a huge part for a performance."

"That's great Yug," said Jonouchi, "how come you didn't say anything until now."

"Well you wanted to focus on the tournament, that's why I haven't said anything."

"Well, maybe I'll see if I find her," said Mai, "do you know where she's performing?"

"Yeah, I'll give you the address for it," said Yugi.

"Great, by the way kiddo do you two keep in touch often?"

"Well we a couple," said Yugi, "I do visit her whenever I'm in town."

"You visit her so much that you got clothes at her place," Jonouchi teased.

Yugi just rolled his eyes before his phone went off. He pulled out it to found that it was Anzu. She probably saw the final match and wanted to congratulate him.

"Speaking of Anzu," he said.

"Don't keep her waiting," said Mai.

"Yeah man answer it," said Jonouchi.

"I'll take this to my room," said Yugi before paying for his one drink.

"See ya around guys."

"See ya man," said Jonouchi as they bumped fist.

"See ya kiddo," said Mai patting his shoulder as he walked off.

"So, he and Anzu for how long as that had been going on?"

"Six years I think," said Jonouchi, "they don't really tell us anything. Yug goes between Chicago and New York. I think he lives in New York with Anzu though."

"Why does he do that?"

"Well, he's a freelance game designer and he's got some buddies from college that run a game company and he goes there to help out when they need it."

"So, he's been doing well for himself."

"Yep, I'm proud of 'im."

"What about you, what have you been up to?"

"Nothin' much, other than tournaments I've be workin' as a carpenter."

"I see, well does that pay well?"

"Depends on the job but it puts food on my table."

Mai nodded as they continued talking. While they were talking they were getting drunk. Soon the whole night became a blur.

#

Jonouchi woke up to found himself lying in his bed with Mai right next to him. He jumped up from his bed and realized that he was naked. Mai moaned as she woke up and realized where she was. She looked over at Jonouchi with a horrified look on her face.

"What did we just do," she asked.

"I-I don't know," Jonouchi replied as he was blushing.

He did like Mai but never had he expected this to happen. Whatever they did last night was beyond their control. His phone went off and he realized that it was Yugi calling him. He quickly grabbed the phone.

"Yug," he said.

"Hey Jonouchi," said Yugi.

It sounded like to Jonouchi that Yugi was trying to hide his laughter. He wondered what happened last night and if Yugi knew what's going on.

"Why are you laughin' man?"

"You might want to grab Mai and come to my room; I've got something to show you both."

With that Yugi hung up his phone. Jonouchi wondered what happened last night. He turned to Mai before letting out a sigh.

"I think that Yug might know something," he said.

"Well what are you waiting for," said Mai, "let's go,"

#

Jonouchi opened the door to Yugi's room that separated his room and Jonouchi's room. Yugi was sitting in a chair with his computer on the desk in front of him. Jonouchi noticed the look on his face. It was an amused look one that Atem had a few times in the past. Jonouchi and the others had said that Yugi resembled Atem more than Yugi realized.

"What's up man," he asked

"Jonouchi said that you had something to show us," said Mai coming into the room.

"Yeah,' said Yugi gesturing to a video on the screen of his computer.

"You guys might want to sit down," said Yugi.

"Just play the video," said Jonouchi.

"Okay but you might not like what you see,"

Yugi hit play and watched their faces carefully. The video was of them saying that they had gotten married but it was clear that they were drunk out of their minds. Both Jonouchi and Mai were in shock as the play ended. Yugi just sat there with a smirk on his face that resembled Atem's. They looked at him horrified.

"Where did you get that," Mai asked.

"Jonouchi e-mailed this to me," said Yugi, "not just me."

Jonouchi checked his phone and sure enough he had sent the video to Yugi, Bakura Honda, Otogi and his own sister. He slapped himself in the face.

"Damn it," he cursed.

Mai looked down at her hand and noticed there was a wedding ring on her finger. She had thought about setting down some time but not this soon.

Jonouchi groaned in annoyance. Yugi fought back to the urge to laugh. Mai looked over at Jonouchi. Jonouchi looked over at her.

"Well, I've thought about setting down but not this soon," she said.

"Yeah I know," said Jonouchi, "I did think about that too but not this soon."

"Well, you guys could get…"

"Don't start Yug,"

"I was just trying to say you could get this fixed. Just go back to where you had the wedding and see it could be…"

"We could try it,' said Mai understanding what Yugi was trying to say.

As much as he was amused by this it didn't mean that he wouldn't help them. Jonouchi thought for a moment. He wondered if they should.

"I kind of don't want to," he said.

"What are you saying Jonouchi," Mai asked in shock.

Yugi was surprised too. He knew that Jonouchi likes Mai but didn't expect him to admit it to her like this. Jonouchi took Mai's hands in his.

"I love you Mai," he said, "to be honest, I'm glad this happened but if you want to then I'll gladly go through with it."

"Well, maybe being married to Jonouchi won't be so bad," said Mai, "I do love you too and I think that we can make it work."

"Are you sure about that Mai," Jonouchi asked.

"Yes, you big idiot," said Mai pulling him into a kiss.

Yugi just smiled at them before turning away to give them privately. They pulled away for air. Yugi turned back to face them once he was sure that they were done.

"So, are you guys sure about this," he asked.

"Oh hell yeah Yug," said Jonouchi.

"Why not," Mai replied.

"Well let me congratulate you two," said Yugi, "Mr. and Mrs. Katsuya."

He held out his hand to them which they shook. He watched them walk away as they decided to go back to Domino. Yugi chuckled as he watched them before reaching into his own pocket and pulled out a small box and opened it. A ring stared back at him.

_Maybe I should make a move myself._


End file.
